EVEN THOUGH WE AIN'T GOT MONEY
by Salvo1985
Summary: spike deal with preganant aj who has gotten into a deep depression involving money woes. spike is determine to make it better some how now that a baby is on the way.


EVEN THOUGH WE AIN'T GOT MONEY

BY SALVO1985

(in the time of applejack's pregnancy, during her depression of granny smith's sudden death. and a slight worrisome problems with money, bills and taxes to pay. still, despite the bad vibes and her anger, spike could not look at her with anything but love for the mare)

spike laid in bed. he stared at the mare. she had been so angry, so spiteful. he knew she didn't mean what she says to him sometimes, life had been hard. for her, for him, for mac and applebloom. it was 12am, she had her back turned, she was asleep. and all the while the storm came in. lightening, thunder, high winds. heavy rain. he looked at the curtain window, then turn his head to look at his mare. he frown. she had been so difficult, but he loved her still. for she had became pregnant with their daughter. and that thought made him so overjoyed. he turned, and held her. she mummbled in her sleep. and continued too sleep. he rested his head on her mane and closed his eyes. she was his world. his life. he told himself this, she was his every reason for living and she knew this. and while the bills were getting harder to pay, he made sure they could have enough. but because of the sudden drought that nearly killed the apple trees, well...the sudden rain was a good thing. sales should pick up. but it didn't hurt to go out gem hunting and finding gems to help pay the bills.

he even took the time each morning to go out into ponyville to do some odd jobs to help her. she didn't like it at first, but she allowed it eventually. and each afternoon he would come home, shower, then start dinner for the family. and yet...she acted so cold towards him. getting a sense that she blamed him for granny smith's death. it hurt, but he knew she was in mourning. so he ignored it and continued on. he fell asleep then. - by 6am he was up and slide off the bed, and saw her. she was so peaceful looking, so beautiful. her belly showed signs of her pregnancy, which made her even more wonderfully pretty. he smiled, as tears welled up. his love for her grew stronger. he lean, and cup her cheek. and kissed her lips. she breathed softly, and push forward, he with drew to see her groggy eyes crack open. he stood back, wondering if she would say something, or just turn her body away from him.

"spike.." she said in a morning voice, before clearing her throat. spike stood and waited. her green eyes looked up at him, and rose from her bed. her mane was a mess, her fur ruffled, she rubbed an eye with a hoof as slid closer, she placed a hoof on her belly. looking at him "spike.."

she paused, as she was thinking, then open her mouth, closed it. and waited. spike smiled as he reached and placed a claw on her belly. "yes, my love?" she looked at him. then sighed reaching to his claw and held it close to her belly which carried their product of love. "how..how can ya still love me after how ah been treatin' ya?" spike smiled and closed his eyes, then looked at her. he smiled. "cause i love you."

applejack looked at him, the sun shined through the curtains, giving his scales a beautiful shine, like diamonds. she felt overwhelm with emotion, she felt love, guilt, anger, happiness. mood swings were a pain in the ass. but it just amazed her how he took her aggressive attitude towards him. ever since her granny died, she really did took it out on him. and he took it. he took every word, and every hit. and yet here he was by her side, waking in the morning, working jobs, or getting gems to help her with the bills and taxes. he was so pure of heart that it really made her feel like shit. finally she couldn't hold back, and held the dragon in her forearms and hugged him, and cried against his smooth scaled chest, she felt spike's claw stroke her mane and back, soothingly hushing her. whispering words of love. why? why did he do this, she didn't deserve this at all.

spike looked at his mare, his wife. moments passed and he spoke. "i gotta get going." he turned, but her grip was strong, and said firmly. "no." she said thickly. "you ain't goin' no where." he turned in question, but all that melted when he saw her pleading eyes. she didn't have to say anything else. he climb on the bed, and she slide back, soon both laid facing each other. he embraced her, and she lean against his chest. no words were spoken, but the simple act of cuddling, the feeling of fur and scale, the sound of her heart beat, her breathing. it was all coming together.

applejack lean against him, enjoying the warm he gave her, the strong arms of her dragon, she felt so safe, so loved. how could she be so damn lucky? and then, it hit her. it still amazed her, but they were to have their first child. and then, she thought back of her mate, his joyful blissful reaction. she expected him to run off in fear. but no. he hugged her, and kissed her, and ever since than he spoiled her, working his tail off, getting the extra cash for bills, and even some for foods that she loved but rarely get to have these days. he worshiped the ground she walked on, and showed so much affection towards her and the unborn child. despite how she treated him. she looked up at his face. her eyes watered. "spike..ah'm sorry ah-" she felt his finger shush her.

spike looked on her with a loving smile, his finger trace gently on her lips. then towards her cheek. "say no more my apple dumpling." he kissed her lips. and she pushed forward and kissed back with passion, crying between her kisses as she held him tight.

"ah dont deserve you!" she said to him as she kissed him with furious loving passion, she with drew and held his face. that handsome face she fell in love with. such a wonderful dragon, and to think she thought she would be alone. no stallion ever showed any love for her, every stallion were only into one thing. and she would lay awake at night, convinced she would be alone. and that is what kept her working so hard every day to avoid thinking on her loneliness. and here he was, a devoted husband, soon to be father, giving all he could give to her, his support, his love, his very soul. she felt so goddamn happy.

spike chuckled as he cuddled her close, and said. "of course you do aj, you deserve everything under the sun, and i will always be here for you. always." he stroked her ear she sighed in content. he felt so lucky, so loved, and all he wants to do right now is show it to her. he felt so proud of himself, to able to make her happy. while most stallions don't even try, don't even give two shits about their mares. he was different though, he was determine to make her the most happiest, the most love. he kissed her, and laid her head on his neck.

she sighed as her head pressed under his chin. she relaxed now, as sleep over took her. his breathing lullaby her to a deep slumber, as she dream of her spike, and her, and their child soon to be, together, happy. under a big apple tree, on a blanket, having a picnic.

spike sighed as he watched her sleep, smiling at her he rested his chin on her head as he too, fell into a deep peaceful sleep. nothing in the universe was as good as this, nopony can truly feel this much peace, this much love. this was better than heaven, this was heaven. this, this was his reward. he was sure of it. he thanked god every day that they dated, that she reveal her heart, after his heart break from the mare he sought after, he was so blind that he never thought the closest of friends would be the one he had been looking for. as he slept, with a smile on his face, the clock turned on, the radio played, the song wasn't loud, it was soft. and yet could hear every word. and it fit in with his situation, his last thoughts before slept deeply was, 'god, are you telling me something?'

~People smile and tell me i'm the lucky one, and we've just begun. think i'm gonna have a daughter. she will be me and she, free as a dove, conceived in love. sun is gonna shine above.

and even though we ain't got money, i'm still in love with you honey, and everything will bring a chain of love. and the morning when i rise, you bring a tear of joy to my eyes and tell me everything is gonna be alright.

seems as though a month ago, i was beta-chi, never got high. oh, i was a sorry guy. and now, i smile and face the girl that shares my name. now i'm through with the game. this boy will never be the same.

and even though we ain't got money, i'm so in love with you, honey, and everything will bring a chain of love. and in the morning, when i rise, you bring a tear of joy in my eyes and tell me that everything is gonna be alright.

pisces and virgo rising is a very good sign, strong and kind, and the little girl is mine. now i see a family where once there was none. now we've just begun. yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun.

and even though we ain't got money, i'm still in love with you honey, and everything will bring a chain of love and in the morning, when i rise, you bring a tear of joy in my eyes and tell me everything is gonna be alright.

love the girl who hold the world in a paper cup. drink it up. love her and she'll bring you luck. and if you find she helps your mind, better take her home. don't live alone. try to earn what lovers own.

and even though she ain't got money, i'm so in love with you, honey, and everything will bring a chain of love. and in the morning, when i rise, you bring a tear of joy in my eyes and tell me everything is gonna be alright...~

THE END


End file.
